


Late Work Night of Brotherly Love

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Socks, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan has a shower after getting dirty during work. Drew comes home and gets pleasured by Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Work Night of Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This does not depict the real relationship between the brothers.

Jonathan wearing a dark blue and sky blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, black boots and blue socks with tiny light blue polka dots. Jonathan's clothes are dirty with grass stains and dirt patches on them. Jonathan enters his and Drew's home and he kicks off his boots by the door. Jonathan walks up the staircase to the master bedroom and bathroom. His soft footsteps against the carpeted stairs and bedroom makes him sound like a silent animal on the hunt. Jonathan enters the room and begans stripping off his clothes starting with his dress shirt then his white undershirt. He loosens his belt buckle and unbuttons/unzips his jeans lowering them down to his ankles. He bents over to remove them and grabs his dirty clothes and puts them into the laundry basket. Jonathan is left in his orange-red patterned boxer briefs and blue socks. He reaches into his boxer briefs with his right hand and tugs on his erect cock thinking about Drew. Jonathan begins to jerk off while in his underwear and walks into the bathroom. Jonathan turns on the shower and takes off his underwear then his socks. Jonathan holds his socks to his face and sniffs them loving the smell and feel of them on his face. He steps into the shower and cleans up using soap and shampoo while thinking about naughty things to do to Drew once he comes home. Jonathan begins to jerk off and he shoots a load of cum on the bathtub mixing with the water in the tub. Jonathan gets out of the shower and dries up. He puts on a pair of rainbow boxer trunks with boxed pattern and Orange-pink with red thin striped socks. Jonathan lays on the bed and grabs a pair of Drew's red, blue and white colored briefs and sniffs them while jerking off waiting for Drew to arrive after working away from one another during the day. Drew drives home after working away from his beloved brother/secret boyfriend all day and thought about Jonathan naked lying on their bed sniffing and licking his socks while jerking off his big cock and moaning Drew's name. Drew is in a red dress shirt with a white undershirt, blue-purple pattern tie, black belt, dress pants and shoes, and wearing green, red, blue and yellow patterned socks, which makes his feet feel comfy and ready to be rubbed by Jonathan. He arrives home and parks the car and heads toward the door. Drew kicks off his shoes by the door when he enters the house. Drew hears moaning and groaning from upstairs and knows that Jonathan is in bed waiting to please him. He smiles at the thought and he walks upstairs to their bedroom and he sees that the door is wide open showing Jonathan jerking off and sniffing his new pair of briefs. Drew walks into the room causing Jonathan to stop what he is doing and gazes at his twin brother with a sexy smile and expression on his face that says, God I really want to fuck you and rub and lick your socked feet till you cum on them and then both of us lick them up. Drew goes over to Jonathan and gives him a kiss and Drew tries to pull away but Jonathan firmly holds onto Drew's face and neck to deepen their kiss. Drew falls on the bed next to his sexy twin and lover. Drew moves away from Jonathan for he can stand and strip off his clothes for his brother. He loosens his tie while unbuttoning his dress shirt and he tosses them onto the carpeted floor along with his tie after that. Drew takes off his belt tossing it onto the pile of clothes. He unbuttons his pants and they fall down his thighs to his ankles. He steps out of them leaving Drew in his blue, red and pink colored briefs and green, red, blue and yellow pattern socks. Drew jumps onto the bed and he and Jonathan begin kissing while moving on the bed with each of the brothers waiting to be in charge for the night. Jonathan pins Drew to the bed with his arms on either side of his beautiful face. Jonathan loves Drew's face as it is a mirror image of his own. Jonathan and Drew kiss each other passionately and they remove their underwear during the procession showing that both of their cocks are hard and yearning to be sucked and to release sweet tasty cum. Jonathan and Drew 69 each other as they suck each other's cocks on their bed while fingering each other's hole and still wearing their loud colorful socks causing both brothers to moan as they take the full length of their cocks down their throats. Jonathan and Drew rub and lick each other's socked feet which turns both of them on even more. Jonathan and Drew cum on each other's socks. Jonathan takes off Drew's cum soaked socks as Drew does the same. Jonathan and Drew lay in bed nude with them licking their cum-soaked socks while kissing each other alternately. Jonathan and Drew have sex afterwards causing loads of cum to land on their bedsheets. Jonathan and Drew take a shower together where they suck each other cock, balls and ass. Jonathan and Drew put on fresh pairs of socks and underwear. Jonathan wearing purple-blue, gray boxer briefs and red, yellow and pink patterned socks as Drew wearing maroon, brown and badge briefs and blue, purple, gray and black patterned socks. Drew and Jonathan climb into bed kissing as their socked feet rub against the other.


End file.
